dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Moon Geun Young
| Imagem=Arquivo:MoonGeunYoung.jpg | Nome= 문근영 / Moon Geun Young (Mun Kun Yeong) | CidadeNatal=Gwangju, Coréia do Sul | Nascimento=06/05/1987 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Atriz e modelo | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 문근영 / Moon Geun Young (Mun Kun Yeong) *'Apelidos:' Gamza, Mungujeom, Geun Bong *'Profissão:' Atriz e modelo *'Data de Nascimento:' 06/05/1987 *'Local de Nascimento:' Gwangju, Coréia do Sul *'Altura:' 162cm *'Peso:' 43kg *'Signo:' Touro *'Educação:' Universidade Sungkyunkwan (graduação em Literatura Coreana) *'Hobbies:' Escutar musica, leitura e dança *'Grupo Sanguineo:' B *'Familia:' Irmã mais nova *'Agencia:' Namoo Actors Dramas *The Village (SBS, 2015) *Goddess of Fire (MBC, 2013) *Cheongdamdong Alice (SBS, 2012) *Mary Stayed Out All Night (KBS2, 2010) *Cinderella's Sister (KBS2, 2010) *The Painter of the Wind (SBS, 2008) *Wife (KBS, 2003) *Empress Myung Sung (KBS2, 2001) *Life is Beautiful (KBS2, 2001) *Medical Center (SBS, 2000, cameo) *Autumn Tale (KBS2, 2000) *Potato (KBS, 1999) Filmes *Glass Garden (2017) *The Throne (2015) *Love Me Not / I Don't Need Love (2006) *Innocent Steps (2005) *My Little Bride (2004) *A Tale of Two Sisters (2003) *Lover's Concerto (2002) *On the Way (2001) Prêmios *'2015 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Excelência, Mini séries, Atriz (The Village) *'2015 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Top 10 Stars (The Village) *'2014 9th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Atriz Coreana Excepcional (Goddess of Fire) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award, Actress in a Miniseries (Cheongdamdong Alice) *'2011 Seoul International Drama Awards:' Melhor Atriz de Drama Hallyu (Mary Stayed Out All Night) *'2011 47º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade (Mary Stayed Out All Night) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Top Excelência - Atriz (Cinderella's Sister) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade (Cinderella's Sister and Mary Stayed Out All Night) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Casal com Jang Geun Suk (Mary Stayed Out All Night) *'2009 Seoul International Drama Awards:' Atriz Mais Popular (The Painter of the Wind) *'2009 45º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Atriz de TV (The Painter of the Wind) *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Daesang (Grande Prêmio) (The Painter of the Wind) *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Casal com Moon Chae Won (The Painter of the Wind) *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Estrelas Top Ten (The Painter of the Wind) *'2008 Grime Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Atriz em Séries de TV (The Painter of the Wind) *'2006 29º Golden Cinematography Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Atriz (Innocent Steps) *'2005 26º Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Prêmio de Atriz Mais Popular (Innocent Steps) *'2005 42º Daejong Film Awards:' Prêmio de Atriz Mais Popular (Innocent Steps) *'2004 25º Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Prêmio de Atriz Mais Popular (My Little Bride) *'2004 12º Choonsa Film Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Atriz Estreante (My Little Bride) *'2004 41º Daejong Film Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Atriz Estreante (My Little Bride) *'2004 41º Daejong Film Awards:' Prêmio de Atriz Mais Popular (My Little Bride) *'2000 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Atriz Jovem (Autumn In My Heart) Links Externos *Site Oficial *Profile (nate) *Profile (naver) Categoria:KAtriz